The Funeral of a Friend
by Selene Illusinia
Summary: The Avengers gather to bury their friend. And get a few surprises along the way. One-shot. Spoiler Alert. Clint/Darcy, Pepper/Tony in case either of those pairs bother anyone


**After seeing the movie, I felt the need to do something with his death. Unfortunately, nothing I'm currently doing follows that arch. So here's a one-shot on the matter.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Illusinia  
**

* * *

Fury sighed as Steve left just after Tony, the weight of Loki's attack heavy on his mind. Especially Phil's death. That was perhaps the part he felt the worst about. Namely because of a number currently resting in his pocket, one he now had to call. It was a call he'd hoped never to make.

"Sir?" questioned Maria from where she stood a little ways behind him. Her eyes were resting on the 'blood-stained' cards he'd dropped on the table. He'd hear about that for certain. "What do we do now?"

"We track this mad-man and continue to fight," replied Fury, keeping his voice as firm as possible. "But first, I need to make an uncomfortable phone call."

Maria's brow furrowed. "You're calling the council again, sir?"

Fury shook his head slowly, mind already trying to determine the best way to break the news he would have to deliver. If he had it his way, the words would be said in person. Now though, that was impossible. "Agent Coulson wasn't as alone as everyone believed."

"The cellist?" asked Maria even as she eyed Fury uncertainly. "Is that really necessary sir?"

"Not the cellist," corrected Fury as he swept from the room. "Someone else."

He moved to his office on-board the ship, the one off the bridge. When the door was secured behind him and all recording equipment was turned off (Phil would come back from the grave to haunt him if anything happened to the person he was about to call), Fury pulled the number from his pocket. For a moment, it rested in his hands and all he could do was stare at the small slip of paper. This was something he had always known would potentially have to happen, but he had held out hope that it was just a precaution.

_Oh man-up Fury!_ snapped some corner of his brain. _You knew this could happen. Its a phone call. Make it. She knew the risks as much as he did._

Unfortunately, he suspected this was going to be one of the worst phone calls he ever had to make. Still, a promise was a promise and he always kept his promises. Especially to dead men.

It took less than a second to connect to an outside line that he knew wasn't being monitored. Even less time to enter the number at his fingertips. What took forever was the ringing. It seemed as if an eternity passed with nothing but the toneless buzz of the unanswered call before the tell-tale click finally cut across the line.

"'lo?" A sleep-ridden female voice cut across the line, rough and clearly exhausted.

It almost brought a smile to Fury's face. Especially given the last time he'd seen this particular woman she'd threatened his manhood if anything happened to Phil. Hopefully she wouldn't follow through.

"Miss Lewis?" asked Fury, attempting to keep his voice solid but gentle. She'd know there was something wrong as soon as she knew who was calling. And she would recognize his voice.

Sure enough, her tone changed from sleepy to awake in seconds. He was pretty sure he heard a blanket hit the floor as well. Or an animal of some kind. "This is she."

"Miss Lewis, this is Dir-" started Fury but she cut in almost immediately.

"Director Fury," finished Darcy. "I was holding out hoped that I'd never hear your voice over the phone in my life. Really, I kinda hoped I'd never have to speak to you again period. What happened."

The last sentence wasn't a question. And she was using the serious voice she'd picked up from Phil along with a little bit of biting commentary. Their similarities were uncanny sometimes. Restraining a sigh, he carefully chose his words as he spoke next. "Miss Lewis, I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm calling to inform you that Agent Coulson passed away earlier this evening."

"Gods," muttered Darcy darkly, tears already echoing in her voice. "Fuck."

Fury took a deep breath and pushed forwards, attempting to find some way to soften the blow. Though, how you could inform anyone gently that someone close to them passed away was beyond him. Yes, he knew tact. But he'd never known a situation that involved dead people where it worked. Especially dead family. "If it helps, he died attempting to stop an escaping prisoner."

"Who?" asked Darcy, anger momentarily by-passing tears. "I want to know who did this."

For a moment, Fury debated if he should tell her. Phil had trusted her with a lot of information and he knew from Phil's report that Darcy had been present when Thor landed the first time. That she'd tazered the God of Thunder had been one of Phil's favorite stories. He'd been beyond proud. And the reality was, she wouldn't tell a soul what was happening. She could be trusted. And she deserved to know. "His name is Loki. I believe you're familiar with him."

"Thor's brother?" asked Darcy quietly. "Seriously? A relative of Thor's did this? No, never mind. I totally saw that coming. Shit." For a moment she was quiet again and when she spoke next it was with a very carefully maintained control. Somehow, Fury suspected she wasn't in a place where she could openly cry. Or she didn't want to do it over the phone. "Do you need help? Is there anything I can do?"

This was the part he had been afraid of. Darcy was loyal and had believed in the same cause Phil had for all her leftist views and arguments. Secretly, Fury was pretty sure the two had enjoyed debating like they often did. Especially given no debate ever seemed to linger between the two. Phil had talked about their last one, the one just before she entered the finals week cycle. The one they'd had the same day Loki broke into the research base and stole Barton and Selvig.

Fury was careful with his words when he spoke again. "Nothing I can have you help with, Miss Lewis. Your father would come back to haunt me if I put you in danger."

"Yeah." The word came out as a whispered laugh. "Yeah, he would. Fine, I'll stay in the dark for now. If I can help though..."

"Stay where you are and keep safe," assured Fury. "That is the best way you can help right now."

He heard a shuffling from the other side of the connection. "When can I see him?"

Fury paused for a moment, considering what to say. "I will make sure he has a proper burial, Miss Lewis. But, if you want to see him I can try to make arrangements for you to be brought to the Helocarrier."

"No, that's alright," assured Darcy with a bit of a laugh. "He'd come back to haunt _me_ if I took you up on that offer. Complain it wasn't safe or something."

"Most likely," confirmed Fury with a touch of a smile himself. "Will you be alright?"

Darcy sniffed a little, but her voice held strong. "I'll let you know when I know."

"Very well," sighed Fury. "I need to go help save the world. Try to take care of yourself, Miss Lewis."

"You too," replied Darcy. "And Director Fury? Take this son-of-a-bitch down."

Fury felt the smile tug a little harder at his lips. "We intend to Miss Lewis."

Then the line was dead, humming with the same dial tone from before. Relief flooded him as he slumped back and stared at his computer. Fury hadn't realized how worried he'd been that Darcy would break down in tears at the news. Of course, he assumed she was doing exactly that as he spoke but not having to face that reality made the entire phone call less of a nightmare.

Standing, he started back towards the bridge, mind already on tracking down Loki. Now was the best time to make good on his promise to Darcy. They would find the son of a bitch who took away one of his best agents, permanently.

* * *

Fury found himself dialing Darcy again two days later, following the failed invasion and capture of Loki, to inform her that a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane would be waiting for her at the airport nearest her college in New Mexico to bring her back to New York. They were going to bury Coulson the next morning. A full funeral, even though only a handful of people would be there. The Avengers included.

* * *

"Damn," muttered Clint with a sigh as he hit the 'call end' button on his phone, almost throwing the device in his frustration.

From the other side of the room, Natasha raised an eyebrow even as she applied some light make-up. "Frustrated, Clint?"

Clint let out a heavy breath he'd clearly been holding and nodded, the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes. "I can't get a hold of my girlfriend."

A semi-snorted laugh came from Natasha as she turned to look fully at him. "Really? That's what has you so frustrated?"

"Yes," growled Clint as he slid his hands far enough down to glare at her. "And it's not really funny. After the shit that went down recently, I'd like to make sure she's alright."

Natasha capped her eyeliner with a hum. "I suppose I can understand that." Glancing once more in the mirror, she let out an unhappy sigh and turned to fully face the archer. "Are you ready for this?"

Clint snorted. "Ready to say goodbye to a friend? Never."

She nodded and stood, offering an arm. "Well, its happening either way so we may as well be on time."

With a faint smile, Clint took her arm. "Phil's gonna think I've been cloned if I show up on time."

"Good," insisted Natasha with a smile. "I'm not convinced you haven't been."

* * *

They met the other Avengers in the waiting car, all having silently agreed to attend the funeral together. Bruce and Thor didn't really have a connection with Phil and Steve's was tentative at best, but they came along to show support to those who did. Jane, who had been reunited with Thor as soon as he returned from dropping Loki off with his parents, had decided to come along to support Thor or anyone who needed it. Such as Pepper, who was looking pretty torn up. Tony hadn't been overly fond of the man, but he was waiting in the car with his girlfriend and the others when Clint and Natasha slid in. The trip to the funeral parlor was largely spent in silence, with even Tony holding his tongue for the first three quarters of the trip. Clint checked his phone every five minutes finally broke Tony of his silence when, for literally the tenth time, he pulled his personal cell out.

"Waiting on a call, Barton?" asked Tony curiously. "You keep looking at that thing like it contains the knowledge of the universe or something."

"Try his girlfriend's number," suggested Natasha with a bit of a smile. "He's been like this all morning. Or at least since I've seen him."

Clint rolled his eyes and shoved the device back into his pocket with a scowl. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her since the day Loki got into the research base. For the last two days, the cellphone grids have been shaky at best but today everything is running fine. She's just not picking up."

"Maybe she's busy," suggested Jane gently.

Pepper nodded sadly. "She could have lost someone in the chaos too."

"Or she might just not want to talk to you," pointed out Tony with a shrug. "Suggestion, Barton? Don't worry about it yet. A lot of the cell grids are still buggy."

"In New Mexico?" asked Clint with a raised eyebrow.

Again, Tony shrugged. "What? It could happen."

Clint just groaned. "Thanks Tony." Sighing, he leaned his head completely back against the seat. "I know she's not in finals, those should have ended four days ago. She gave me the schedule. That means her phone shouldn't be off and theoretically she should be visiting her dad, wherever he is."

"That could actually be it," reasoned Bruce as he leaned back. "If she's visiting her father, who really wants to have to explain to their parents that they have a boyfriend."

"Especially one as old as you," teased Natasha as the car pulled up to the parlor.

Clint rolled his eyes and pushed open the door forcefully. "Ha, ha. Funny 'Tasha."

"Alright, enough fighting," broke in Pepper who was climbing out of the car with Tony hot on her heels. "This is a funeral."

Jane nodded as she slid out with Thor's help. "Pepper's right. Leave the teasing out here."

"Fine," sighed Tony as he looked over at Pepper. "But I'm hoping there's some reward in it for me later."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can work something out, Tony."

Tony nodded, resting one of his hands on her hip. "Deal."

As the small group walked into the parlor, they noted the others who were milling around. Only three other people were in the room: Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and a brunette who was just staring at the coffin with her back turned to the room. Clint squinted at her for a second before his eyes lit up with hope. However, Fury intercepted their group before anyone could approach.

"I'm glad you could all come," greeted Fury as he moved to stand in front of the new arrivals.

Maria nodded at them, then slid into a seat near the front. The brunette woman didn't move. She didn't even seem to realize anyone else was in the room.

Steve reached out to shake hands with Fury. "It's an honor to be invited, Director Fury. Agent Coulson was a good man, or so I've been told."

"That he was," agreed Fury with a heavy sigh, head turning towards the brunette at the front of the small chapel. "Unfortunately, he left a lot behind, too."

Clint dodged around the group carefully, silently approaching the coffin with Natasha a few steps behind. The others watched them approach while Pepper turned to speak with Fury.

"Is that the cellist from Portland?" asked Pepper quietly, her eyes trying to take in more of the brunette. By now, Clint and Natasha had reached the coffin. Natasha approached first, resting a hand on the stained wood and bowing her head silently. Clint was hanging back, watching the girl who had already been there.

Fury shook his head sadly. "No, that's someone else. I'm honestly not sure there ever was a cellist."

"What do you mean?" asked Pepper curiously, drawing Tony's attention as well. "He was so excited about her-"

A sudden sound from the front of the chapel cut Pepper off and drew everyone's attention again. The woman who had been standing in front of the coffin when they arrived was now pressed against Clint's chest. His arms were resting around her waist and her head was burrowed beneath his chin. The faint shaking of her shoulders told them all that she was likely crying. Or holding back tears. Natasha's eyebrows were both nearly in her hairline, but she still took a moment to turn back to the others and mouth 'girlfriend'.

Tony's eyes bugged as he casually re-examined the woman. "That's Barton's girlfriend?"

"You've got to be shitting me," groaned Fury, surprising everyone. "Of all the-"

Fury's comment was cut off by the minister entering the chapel. "Excuse me, could you all take your seats? The funeral is about to begin."

The remaining Avengers who were still next to the chapel's entrance moved down the aisle-way to sit in the rows while Clint led the brunette woman to one of the front seats. Jane's eyes widened and she started to move towards the woman when she got a better look at her, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Pepper was giving her a look that begged Jane to drop whatever was going on so they could get through this funeral. Aside from Fury and Maria, Pepper had been the only one marginally close to Phil who was present. Well, with the exceptions of Natasha, Clint, and the mystery brunette.

Heaving a sigh, Jane sat down beside Thor just as the minister began his ramblings. Those continued on for close to five minutes before he made the announcement for anyone wanting to say something to come forward. Fury glanced at the brunette woman who, to the uncertainty of everyone present save Fury, nodded and stepped forward.

Turning to face the group, Thor cried out in surprise much as Jane nearly had. "Lady Darcy!"

Darcy gave him a little half-smile and waved in an almost unsurprised way. "Hey big guy, ex-boss lady. Um," clearing her throat uneasily, she stumbled a bit for some verbal footing. "So, for those of you who don't know me: I'm Darcy Lewis, Agent Phil Coulson's daughter and only child." She paused for a moment, taking in several surprised and flabbergasted expressions.

Steve stood suddenly, apparently forgetting for a moment that he was at a funeral, and turned angry eyes on Tony. "I thought you said he didn't have a family!"

"I didn't think he did," shot back Tony as he glared at Steve before leaning over to mutter to Pepper. "Coulson never said anything about a daughter, right?"

"Never," whispered back Pepper in just as much surprise.

Darcy rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Uh, yeah, I probably should have amended that with 'none of you except Fury know'. Dad liked to keep me a secret for 'my own protection'." For a second, she had to pause. One of her hands came up to rub uneasily at her throat. "I guess, in the end, that was probably for the best." Tears were rapidly building in her eyes but she brushed them away quickly. "Dad was, and always will be, one of the most over-protective parents I've ever known. But he was also one of the best." Again, she paused to get her voice under control. "When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., he insisted on getting a divorce from my mom. It was one of the hardest things I ever saw him do, and I know that because every time he was at home, the way he looked at Mom was almost needy. Like she was his salvation, the key to redeeming himself. He left for our protection, not because he wanted to. That was just the kind of thing Dad did. Never selfish, always thinking of how best to protect everyone else no matter how much it hurt him." The last few words were a little difficult to understand because of the way her throat was clearly starting to close up a little from attempting to hold back tears. Without another word, she moved back towards her seat, though she did stop to lay a hand on the coffin and whisper something that sounded like 'I love you, Dad'.

Clint's arms were around her as soon as she was sitting down again, pulling her against his side and quietly murmuring to her. One of his hands slid up and down her back in a comforting motion, while the other stroked her hair gently. Her head returned to the crook of his neck as if it had never left.

Fury stood up before anyone else had a chance, quick to take the podium. "Agent Phil Coulson was a good man, a good agent, and one of the most determined individuals I've ever know. He was also exceptionally caring, pushing to make sure that others survived whatever we were facing." Pausing, Fury considered his next words carefully before continuing. "One of the last things Phil said to me, was that his death was necessary. Personally, I don't agree but apparently he didn't care. He saw his death as a means of bringing the Avenger's together, giving them something to, as he put it, avenge." Fury glanced at Darcy momentarily before continuing. "I've also reviewed the footage of his final fight. Following his firing of an experimental weapon at his enemy, the words he spoke were all Phil: 'Huh, so that's what it does'." A faint snort of laughter came from Darcy, watery though it was. Fury smiled a little. "Phil fought hard to defend against an enemy that wanted to destroy everything precious to him. He fought well, and in the end his place and his effect on everyone he touched won't be soon forgotten."

Maria stood up next with some story about a mission gone sideways that resulted in Phil ending up in drag on a street corner in Moscow. Almost everyone fell over laughing at that one, including Darcy even though she'd probably heard the story before. Well, if it wasn't declassified before now.

After Maria sat down, Pepper surprised everyone by standing up to talk a little about her own experiences with Phil. Down to their discussion of a cellist in Portland which Darcy confirmed was true in a way. Her mom had been a cellist from Portland.

Tony went next, saying a few things that probably weren't appropriate for a funeral but made Darcy giggle. Everyone sort of ignored Tony's lack of social graces and it was made up for when Steve stood up and retold the story of Phil's fanboy moment in a small jet. Darcy apologized on behalf of her father for that one.

Natasha went next, telling what she could of a few different mission's she'd run with Coulson. Which were surprisingly stranger than the idea of Coulson dressing up in drag on a street corner. She still couldn't explain to that day where Coulson had gotten a pair of horses in the middle of a major city in Latvia during winter. Darcy wore a little half-smile through most of that story, her eyes reflecting the fact that she knew more about what happened than Natasha might in some regards.

Everyone else followed except for Jane and Clint, the former not having any story she wished to retell and the later focusing on comforting the woman leaning on him. Eventually, Darcy did push him up towards the stage where he retold the story of how he'd almost shot Coulson in the ass with an arrow once on a mission. That had almost everyone laughing, though the minister looked horrified by the end of their tales.

Finally, Clint sat back down and the minister ended the service with a prayer that no one probably payed any attention to and announced that the group would be moved out to the grave site. Everyone started standing as four men came in and hoisted up the coffin. Darcy turned away, not comfortable with watching the men carry her father out the door.

One of Clint's arms wrapped itself around her waist as he led her up to where everyone else was gathered. Fury and Maria followed them up with Natasha.

Jane wrapped her arms around Darcy as soon as she was in reach, hugging her former intern. "I'm sorry Darcy. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"As am I," apologized Thor. "I will ensure that my brother suffers dearly for the harm he has caused you!"

Darcy groaned and pulled way from Jane, laying a hand on Thor's arm. "Easy big guy. Your brother's already getting an ass-kicking from what I understand. No need to add additional stuff to it. Dad gave his life for something he believed in. Its how he would have wanted to go, though I think he'd have been happier if he could have threatened Clint first."

"Hey!" exclaimed Clint with a pout. "Your dad liked me."

Natasha nodded with a sigh. "It's true, Phil did use to favor him."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know. Dad would tell me about Clint sometimes, the amazing archery skills and all that. I think he'd have been happy knowing that its Clint I'm dating and not some conspiracy-theory loving nut."

"Why would you date a conspiracy theorist?" asked Maria with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't," replied Darcy. "That's the point. Having a dad who works for a secret branch of the government makes dating people who think the government is keeping secrets from us annoying."

Tony smirked. "Just 'cause you know they're right."

"Exactly," confirmed Darcy with a shake of her head. Turning towards the chapel entrance, she started towards the doors. "Well, lets get this over with. I'd like to get home and break down for real at some point today."

Clint winced and grabbed one of her hands for support. Fury came up on her other shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Silently, Natasha followed them out with Maria, leaving the remaining Avengers to follow at their own pace.

When the other five were out the door, Pepper nearly collapsed against Tony. "I can't believe Phil has a daughter."

"I can't believe she didn't mention that when he stole all my research," growled Jane. "I mean, maybe we could have gotten it back sooner-"

"Nope," cut in Tony with a shrug as he wrapped an arm around Pepper. "Not in a million years. Now, what surprises me is that he'd actually _let_ Barton date his kid. I mean, he's got to have almost a decade on her."

Pepper shook her head. "You know he wouldn't care about that, Tony. He'd just be happy that she was."

Steve broke in quickly before Tony could start an argument. "Uh, we should probably get out to the grave site. I mean, we don't want to hold up the funeral."

"Steve's right," cut in Bruce just as quickly. "We should get out there."

Both men walked quickly out the door, the rest following behind. Thor still looked unhappy about something, but when Jane touched his arm all he did was smile and motion her ahead of him. Tony and Pepper exchanged looks but neither said a word as they followed the others into the cemetery beside the parlor.

The remainder of their group was gathered at the grave site already, with Darcy leaning heavily on Clint by now. Her eyes were filled with tears and her hand was gripping his tightly. Natasha stood on Clint's other side, resting a hand on his shoulder for support. Jane moved next to Darcy, laying a hand on the girl's back in comfort. Thor stood directly behind Darcy and Jane, one hand resting on Jane's shoulder. The other looked ready to catch Darcy if she collapsed. Which was exactly what she looked ready to do.

The minister started babbling again as the last of the group reached the grave, saying a final prayer and offering for anyone who wanted to lay something on the coffin to do so. Darcy set a photo of a beautiful dark-haired woman on the coffin, though Fury actually stepped forward to open the coffin so she could slide it inside. She tucked it under one of Coulson's hands, whispering something about how now at least him and mom could be together. Fury started to close the lid but Steve stopped him quickly and slid a signed Captain America trading card into the coffin as well. The sight seemed to bring a bit of a smile to Darcy's face, though she buried it back in Clint's shoulder as Fury closed the coffin lid again. No one else moved forward to leave a token, so the minister gave the motion for the coffin to be sunk.

Darcy did break down a little at that point, though it wasn't a surprise to anyone. Clint kept her standing, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jane swore she heard the archer mutter a promise to protect the woman he was holding up, though if it was actually said to Coulson or not was hard to say.

When the coffin was in the ground and covered with dirt, the minister offered his condolences to Darcy and returned to his chapel to give them privacy. By then Darcy looked like she was barely standing. Fury caught Clint's eye and motioned towards a car in the turn around. He got the hint quickly and gently led Darcy back towards where the cars were.

As soon as they were out of range, Fury turned back towards the tombstone that marked Coulson's grave and sighed. "Damnit Phil, why'd you have to go and die on us. I never wanted to have to be the one to tell your daughter that you weren't coming back."

Maria gently rested a hand on Fury's shoulder. "He died protecting those he cares most about, sir. From what Darcy said, that was what he wanted."

"It was," confirmed Fury with a sigh and slight shake of his head. "I just wish it hadn't been so soon."

Tony tapped Pepper's shoulder and motioned back towards the cars. She shot him a look but nodded and left with him. Fury clearly needed a few minutes alone and they had both already said their piece. Steve took the hint from Tony and Pepper, rounding up everyone who wasn't Maria or Fury and herding them back to the waiting vehicles. They found Tony and Pepper standing beside one car with Clint and Darcy. Darcy still looked ready to fall over, but she seemed to be standing under more of her own power at least.

"So, what are we doing now?" asked Steve a little awkwardly.

Darcy shrugged slightly. "I'm probably going to see if I can get some sleep. Can't say there's been much of that in the last few days."

"I don't think anyone expects you to have, kid," assured Tony as he reached out to grip her shoulder.

"Yeah," muttered Darcy as she tucked both hands into her jacket.

Clint leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "Come on, I'll come lay down with you."

"That sounds nice," agreed Darcy as Pepper opened one of the car doors.

Tony grinned. "We've got a spare room at Stark Tower you two can use. How long are you in town for?"

"I'm not sure yet," admitted Darcy as she slid into the car. "Fury flew me out here on a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane, so I guess I'll go back when he wants to send me back. Not that there's much to do back in New Mexico. I finished this semester. Though, I guess Dad doesn't get to see me walk now.."

"Darce," whispered Clint sadly as he scooted onto the seat and embraced her again.

She burrowed her head back into the crook of his neck, though she turned her head a little speak. "Are you ever going to let me go again?"

"No?" offered Clint with a faint smile as everyone else piled into the car. "Can't say I plan to."

"Can't work for S.H.I.E.L.D if you don't let me go," pointed out Darcy with a faint smile of her own, though there was a clear double-meaning in her statement.

Clint shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm not that selfless. I've spent too much of my life not getting what I want because of one thing or another and I'm done with it."

Darcy smiled a little more and raised her head. "Plus, you promised Dad you'd watch out for me."

"Which I will," confirmed Clint softly, one of his hands burying itself in her hair. "Somehow, that is."

Tony was just pulling the door shut when it was yanked open again from the outside. Maria slid into the car, shifting so she could look at Darcy. A file folder was tucked under her arm.

"Miss Lewis, I have something for you before you go," informed Maria as she extended the folder towards Darcy.

Carefully, Darcy took it even though she didn't pull back the cover. "What is it?"

"A gift," replied Maria. "And an offer." Without explaining more, she reopened the door of the car and stepped out. However, before Tony could close the door again, she was careful to duck back to a level where she could be seen and add: "Think about this long and hard before you make a decision. There's no rush." Then she was closing the car door and disappearing back towards where-ever Fury was probably waiting.

Silence filled the car for a long time before Clint finally leaned over to look at the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem on the cover of the folder. "So, you gonna open it?"

Darcy glanced at him but carefully opened it none the less. Inside, the trading cards her father had been so proud of were stacked and paper-clipped neatly inside a folded piece of paper. There was still a little blood on them, but most of it appeared to have been cleaned off somehow. The stack of cards was clipped to several sheets of paper that looked like official documentation. Carefully extracting both, she tucked the cards into the pocket of her jacket and began flipping through the documentation. By the final sheet she was shaking a little.

"Darcy?" asked Clint carefully, worry painted across his features. "What is it?"

Jane leaned forward as well, eyes locked on Darcy. "What do the papers say?"

"Its a job offer," breathed Darcy shakily. "Apparently the Avengers Initiative, which my dad was in charge of running, is a go. Fury wants me to come in and take Dad's place, run everything dealing with the initiative from press to monitoring weapon's development. Debriefings, briefings, everything. All the details."

"Seriously?" asked Clint as he glanced over her shoulder to confirm. It sounded too surreal. Darcy definitely wasn't standard S.H.I.E.L.D fair.

Darcy nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's what it says but...why me? I never even asked about the position. Or interviewed."

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks even as Jane shook her head in disagreement. "You have plenty of experience Darcy. You managed to act as my intern for three months, so that says something alone."

"Fury doesn't know about that though...of course," one of her hands came up to push through her hair with a sigh as realization seemed to hit her. "Summer before Junior year. That's why he's doing this."

Everyone exchanged glances before Clint began to softly rub her back. "What happened Junior year?"

"What happened that summer," corrected Natasha.

Darcy leaned against the seat, keeping her eyes covered by her fingers. "Mom died in a car accident right at the end of my sophomore year of high school. Without her, Dad was the next person who was supposed to get me but working for S.H.I.E.L.D. meant he didn't really want me to stay with him. Putting me in danger and all that. Mom had a sister willing to take me who lived in the same town as us and taught at the local university. Problem was, she wasn't gonna be back in the country until fall and she was out of contact so I had no one to stay with until then. Which is how Dad and Fury devised the plan to have me temporarily enter S.H.I.E.L.D as a secretary for my dad. That way, I could stay with him more or less without people drawing conclusions and he could get back to work. Guess I wasn't too bad at the job."

"I'd guess not if he's giving you a position like this," agreed Steve, reaching out to take the papers from her. "So, the initiative is a go then?"

"Apparently," muttered Darcy as the hand which had been pressed to her eyes was pulled down her face.

Beside her, Clint squeezed her shoulder. "Fury probably wants to keep this in-house too, you know. Phil ran the Avengers stuff from the sounds of it and Fury probably figures he told you a little about it too."

Darcy snorted, folding her arms just below her chest. "I was acting as Dad's secretary when they were working on the details of the project. I've pretty much known about it since it was little more than a vague idea and know most of the less critical details."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "As in, everything?"

"What Dad would tell me," shrugged Darcy as she took the papers back from Steve and flipped through them again.

Clint pulled her further against him so her head was on his shoulder and lay a kiss in her hair. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," sighed Darcy as she stared at the papers sightlessly. "I don't think I'm cut out for this stuff. With Dad gone," the word 'gone' caught in her throat and it was a few seconds before she could continue, "maybe its better that I just forget about S.H.I.E.L.D and move on. Get away."

Natasha nodded, reaching out to lay a hand on Darcy's arm. "Take your time. Its as Agent Hill said, don't rush into this. If you don't think its right for you, don't do it."

"Yeah," whispered Darcy, eyes turning to stare out the window. "You're right Natasha. I have to do what's right."

* * *

_A year later..._

Tony slammed into the wall hard as the energy blast sent him flying through the bank. Thankfully he avoided hitting anyone in his decent. Unfortunately, even with his armor on, getting thrown around like that still hurt.

"Damn, that's not good," muttered the billionaire as he pulled himself from the rubble of the wall. Glancing up, he could see the man using the aforementioned energy cannon taking aim again. He just avoided being an Iron Man wrecking ball. "Huh, well, this should be interesting."

A flash of metal cut through the air before the energy cannon was cut in half by a flying disk, forcing its wielder to drop the trigger before the device exploded. The man turned, furious, only to find a fist in his face. Behind the mask, Tony grinned. "Hey Cap! Long time no talk. What brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

Steve started to open his mouth, but a glint of metal behind him had Tony pushing the man to the ground as another energy ball flew over their heads. "Geez, how many of those cannons do these idiots have?"

"Apparently more than one," replied Steve as he rolled back to his feet, shield raised to block any more bolts.

Tony hugged a column next to where he had been kneeling while Steve dodged behind an identical column across from him. "So, got a plan Cap or are we winging this thing?"

Steve shrugged. "There isn't a lot of information on these guys. All we know is that the weapons are Hammer technology."

"So, sub-par. I can see it." Tony took a risk and glanced out from behind the column, only to duck his head back as another energy bolt flew by. "Well, if you want to charge, now is a good time. It takes at least thirty seconds for one of those balls to form. Possibly longer."

"Right," muttered Steve, "get in the air, I'll keep them distracted."

"Sounds good," muttered Tony as he took off while Steve rolled into the room again, careful to keep his shield up.

Another energy ball flew at him, but this time he blocked the projectile with his shield. It ricocheted up and nearly hit Tony. "Hey! Watch where you're angling that thing!"

"Sorry!" shouted back Steve as he charged towards the guy currently trying to get his weapon to charge faster. His fist connected with the man's stomach, doubling him over while Tony dove and grabbed the third goon who was too occupied with trying to get his own weapon to work.

The man in Tony's arms started to flail until Tony knocked the man upside the head hard enough to render him unconscious. He deposited Goon #3 beside #1, who was also joined by #2 moments later.

Both hero's stared at the unconscious individuals for a moment before Tony turned to Steve. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"Fury called me," replied Steve with a shrug. "Said something about dangerous technology and suggested you might require assistance."

Tony snorted. "Right. I was fine, for the record."

A faint smile tugged at Steve's mouth. "Sure, that's why you were crumpled against a wall when I arrived."

"Whatever," muttered Tony. "If you'll excuse me, _I_ have somewhere to be."

"You aren't going anywhere Stark," growled Fury's voice suddenly over the com system in the Iron Man suit. Steve's own communicator, which was tucked in his ear and beneath his cowl, echoed the same message. "There's transport on the way for you and the three miscreants. You both need to be debriefed before either of you go anywhere."

"Yeah, not happening Fury," corrected Tony mildly. "You see, I have this thing called a date and women tend to get a little peeved when you stand them up."

"Your not leaving until you've been debriefed," repeated Fury. "Agent Barton is en-route along with your transportation. Deal with it."

Fury cut out after that, but Steve's communicator did inform him that ground transport would be arriving in less than two minutes to pick them up. Tony folded his arms, pose shifting to the one he used when annoyed. "Well, this sucks."

"I'm sure she'll understand," assured Steve with a roll of his eyes. "This can't be the first time something like this has happened and she knows what you do."

"Doesn't mean this doesn't suck," sighed Tony as two black vans pulled up in front of the building. "You know, if it was anyone but Barton in there, I'd already be gone."

"I'm sure," replied Steve, smiling a little. Of course Tony would want to check in on Barton. Pepper probably told him to if he got the chance.

A team of black-clad S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarmed out of one van, collecting the unconscious men and their weapons without paying any attention to either Steve or Tony. Both men just headed for the second van once their three opponents were securely handcuffed and being loaded up.

"I still say this sucks, Pep's gonna kill me for being late," groaned Tony as he and Steve threw open the back door of the van and climbed inside.

A snort came from the back of the carrier compartment. "Please, Pepper knows all about this and she's aware you're going to be late. I even ordered flowers from you as an apology. Besides, my story is worse."

Both men glanced up at the woman who currently sat curled in the back of the van. The brunette was clothed in a worn black sweatshirt that looked like it belonged to a guy and a pair of basic black pants that were nicer but still looked a little worn. And were possibly made of denim. Old tennis shoes topped off the outfit and left her looking more like a bohemian student than a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, even with the black pants.

"Hey Darce," greeted Tony with a wave as he slid onto the seat across from where she sat with her legs up on the bench and her back pressed against the back wall of the van. "So what happened on your end?"

"Hill walked in on Clint and I in a compromising situation," replied Darcy as she continued staring at whatever had her attention on screen.

Tony winced as Steve slid next to him on the seat after shutting the van doors. "Yeah, that's worse. You win."

"Thanks," sighed Darcy as she shifted to completely face them. "Anyway, we're going to be en-route to Stark Tower as soon as the prisoners are secure. Once we're under way, we can start the debriefing and hopefully finish by the time we hit the tower. However," Darcy looked at Tony over her glasses with her best 'Coulson' expression, "I still need a report from you, Tony. By noon tomorrow if you can. If its not in my in-box or hands by 5 tomorrow night, I'll hunt you down personally. Or send Clint to do it if I'm busy."

"Geez, got it Darce," muttered Tony as he stood, collapsing his armor into the suit-case form he preferred. "You've really adjusted to the whole 'working for S.H.I.E.L.D' thing, haven't you? Well," he paused to take in her appearance again, "at least in some ways. No suit?"

Darcy snorted and clicked a few more buttons on her computer. "I tried it for a week, found them uncomfortable, and proceeded to remind Fury that I wasn't my father. I don't have the fashion sense of a penguin." Reaching down, she pulled the sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in a button up with a tie. "However, Fury still likes me to at least pretend to be professional when I have to go into HQ. Like today."

Both of Tony's eyebrows shot up as he squinted at her tie. "What's on your tie?"

"Penguins," replied Darcy with a smirk. "I gave it to my dad years ago as a joke. He has a few from me like this and I make a point of wearing them when Fury reminds me about 'dress codes' and 'looking professional'." Steve's brows furrowed as he glanced at the sweatshirt and tennis shoes. Darcy caught his look and shrugged. "I was a home when I got the call, but couldn't find a jacket. Plus, Clint's sweatshirts are warmer. Also, I thought running might be necessary."

"Oh," muttered Steve with a shake of his head. "What are you doing in the field anyway? I didn't think you were field certified yet."

Darcy shook her head. "I was field certified six months ago. I'd just passed the certification tests the day before Clint and I got married. Of course, it helped that I already knew my way around a lot of different weapons and had some ninja training from a real-life ninja."

Tony chuckled. "Phil was a good ninja, too. Actually, speaking of your dad, Pepper wanted met to invite you and Barton over for dinner next time I saw you. Just e-mail her and she'll set up the times. When you're in town again, of course."

"Sounds like fun," confirmed Darcy as the van started to move. "Alright Stark, lets get this thing done so you can get out of here and Pepper doesn't kill me."

"Pepper won't kill you," commented Tony mildly as he leaned back. "She likes you too much."

Darcy shrugged and typed a few commands into her computer. "Either way, I'd like to get back to Clint at a reasonable time. Its our theoretical 'day off' today."

"Sounds like fun," grinned Tony with a nod. "Alright Boss Lady, ask away."


End file.
